familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cristuru Secuiesc
|settlement_type=Town |coordinates_region = RO |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = T]] |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Cristuru Secuiesc| |image_skyline=Cristuru Secuiesc Overview.jpg |image_flag=ROU HR Cristuru Secuiesc Flag1.png |image_shield=Coa_Romania_Town_Székelykeresztúr.svg| image_map=Cristuru Secuiesc jud Harghita.png| |latd=46|latm=17|lats=30|latNS=N|longd=25|longm=2|longs=7|longEW=E |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Harghita County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= | parts_type = Administratively subordinated villages | parts_style = list | parts = | p1 = Beteşti | p2 = Filiaş | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = |settlement_type=Town |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Lajos Benyovszki| | leader_party=Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania| | area_total_km2 = 53.95 | elevation = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_total = 9 650 | population_density_km2 = 179.25 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = |website=www.keresztur.ro }} Cristuru Secuiesc ( ) is a town in Harghita County, Romania. It lies in the Székely Land, an ethno-cultural region in eastern Transylvania. The town administers two villages: * Beteşti, part of the commune of Mugeni until 2004 * Filiaş History The town was part of the Székely Land area of the historical Transylvania province. It belonged to Udvarhelyszék until the administrative reform of Transylvania in 1876, when it fell within the Udvarhely County of the Kingdom of Hungary. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, it became part of Romania and fell within Odorhei County during the interwar period. In 1940, the second Vienna Award granted the Northern Transylvania to Hungary and the town was held by Hungary until 1944. After Soviet occupation, the Romanian administration returned and it became officially part of Romania in 1947. Between 1952 and 1960, the town fell within the Magyar Autonomous Region, between 1960 and 1968 the Mureş-Magyar Autonomous Region. In 1968, the province was abolished, and since then, the town has been part of Harghita County. Demographics As of the Romanian census of 2002, the town has a population of 9,672 of whom 9,201 (95.13%) are ethnic Hungarians, 2.47 ethnic Roma, 2.27% ethnic Romanians and 0.12% others.2002 Census Demographic movements according to census data: Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:300 height:240 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:12000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:2000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1956 text:1956 bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:2002 text:2002 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1956 from:0 till: 5194 bar:1966 from:0 till: 5942 bar:1977 from:0 till: 7197 bar:1992 from:0 till: 10611 bar:2002 from:0 till: 9672 PlotData= bar:1956 at: 5194 fontsize:S text: 5.194 shift:(-7,5) bar:1966 at: 5942 fontsize:S text: 5.942 shift:(-13,5) bar:1977 at: 7197 fontsize:S text: 7.197 shift:(-13,5) bar:1992 at: 10611 fontsize:S text: 10.611 shift:(-13,5) bar:2002 at: 9672 fontsize:S text: 9.672 shift:(-13,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text: Census data. Graphics made by Wikipedia In terms of religion, 46.02% of its inhabitants are Reformed, 35.99% are Unitarian, 14.27% are Roman Catholic, 2.33% are Romanian Orthodox. Sights The Unitarian Gimnazium (secondary school) was established in the 18th century. The Catholic church has medieval murals. International relations Twin towns – Sister cities Cristuru Secuiesc is twinned with: * Ajka, Hungary Gallery File:Cristuru Secuiesc Catholic Church.jpg|Catholic parish church File:Cristuru Secuiesc Szabadság Square.jpg|Liberty Square File:Târnava Mare near Cristuru Secuiesc.jpg|River Bank References External links * Town Website * Molnár István Museaum Category:Cristuru Secuiesc Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Harghita County Category:Székely communities